Minecraft Leaders: Battle of the Five Tribes
by Wyntyrfrost
Summary: Five tribe leaders have been entrusted by Notch to defeat Herobrine. But, what happens when they turn against each other and want to have the world for themselves? However, will they realize who the real enemy is...instead of eachother...


**Greetings, this is my first story I ever did on FanFiction. You can review, only if it is relevant to the story. I will not tolerate with criticism or anything rude. Please don't complain about a mistake or something you dislike or disapprove of in this story; I try to find other descriptive way of the characters that don't belong to me, sometimes I just can't. If you don't like it, don't read it and move on to something else. I'm putting my best work I can into this, so you can all enjoy it, of those who want to read it. The first chapter may be kind of short, I know, but I'm just getting started and need a warm up. Before moving on to possible longer chapters. This is all I want to say and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. Drauzar, Simon, Steven, Alderin and Elijah belong to me.**

* * *

 **Warning: Story contains blood, use of weapons, torture, some language, sensitive material. If any of this offend you, I recommend to not read on.**

* * *

 **The Chosen Ones**

For years, the world of Minecraftia has lived in peace thanks to the creator of the cube world. Notch had the world under his sight and rule, up to now. The god of the Nether has escaped banishment, and is back to get at his brother. To take over the world once again and reclaim the thrown he calls rightfully his.

Notch runs through the forest, terribly wounded from a recent battle he had. Deep cuts on his arms, legs, covered in dust from head to toe, and some bruises on his face. The Aether god hears a voice far behind him yell out, " **YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE**!". Notch pants for breath, as he is in no good health to be running. Glancing over his shoulder, he catches a glimpse of the glowing white eyes of his brother, who is gradually catching up.

" _If I manage to escape him alive, I won't survive with the injuries I got. I know the five who will take my place, and banish Herobrine for sure. They will be the new defenders of Minecraftia."_ Notch thinks to himself before seeing the portal to the Aether come into view. Not a moment too soon the creator jumps into the glowstone-made portal as it vanishes, taking him to his kingdom.

The eyeless brother stares with no emotion, as his brother jumps into the portal vanishing out of sight. "Soon, Notch, Soon all will die. And when that happens, **NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME, FROM RULING THE WORLD!** " Herobrine exclaims laughing evilly, before tossing his head back and going into a full on insane laughter, scaring off a flock of birds and animals.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Aether where Notch fled to, a male Valkyrie soldier stands guard outside a castle, made out of quartz and gold. He spots a limping figure making its way to the castle. The winged man squints, trying to get a better view of the figure. The Valkyrie gasps in pure shock and terror, seeing it is the ruler of Minecraftia and the Aether. He runs over only to be more devastated than before, seeing how terribly wounded he is, there is no possible chance for him to survive. The wounded man looks up at his fellow guard servant and states in a raspy tone, "Send some Valkyrie to bring back the five, of whom will take my place whenever this was doomed to happen."

"Yes Sir, right away Sir", the guard says, with no argument towards him and runs back into the large castle. A few moments later, five other Valkyrie who are scouts, fly out and into an Aether portal, disappearing into the Overworld below. Not long after the five Valkyrie left, two more appear out of the entrance and hurry over to the bleeding god and take each of his arms and wraps them around them. Standing on either side of the man, the loyal Valkyrie walk slow into the castle.

After what was a few anxious and quiet minutes, the doors to Notch's room open and five well-built men walk into the room and spot Notch across the room from them. Panicked of not knowing the ruler of Minecraftia was in this condition, only hearing Notch needed their presence, they dash over to the wounded man. Standing at his side, they watch in sorrow as the dying man slowly turns his bruised face at them and smiles, painfully and softly. "I'm glad you all came on such short notice. As you may see, I'm moving on and won't be able to continue ruling this world. Which is why, I have called you here to take my place. As defenders of Minecraftia." Notch says weakly, but clear enough for the five to understand.

"But why us? We are not gods, or demi-gods for that matter", says the man with black hair, taking a step forward, looking at Notch.

"Yes, but I chose you particular five for a reason. You all show potential and determination unlike any other Minecraftian I've seen. Which is why, I have chosen you all", Notch explains, as the five men look at eachother, appearing to be thinking and planning. Then the furry creature steps in and ask, "Oh is that so? What is the true reason we are here, we only got news you needed our presence", wielding diamond axe over shoulder afterwards.

"Because, my brother has escaped banishment, and did this to me...", Notch says calmly, gesturing to himself weakly with one hand, before continuing with, "And you five are going to work together to banish him. Drauzar, Simon, Steven, Alderin, and Elijah.", the creator says, glancing at the Necromancer, Sorcerer, Canadian, Bacca, and Ninja. Notch gasps, before saying his final words, "I know you can do it, but now it is time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck..", he finishes off, before letting out his last breathe, as his eyes close and head goes limp to side.

Everyone in the room watches in grief, as their creator who they always looked up to, vanishes away into yellow light particles. The five who are chosen to stop Herobrine, look at eachother, their own plans forming in their heads and about to hatch into action, over the days they need to prepare. One particular person, however, does not want to be part of what they are planning, seeing it in their eyes.

After a few silent minutes of no noise, but the occasional gentle breeze that once in awhile blows by. Drauzar is the first to dash out, following close behind is Simon, then Steven and Alderin. But, the Ninja remains behind for a few seconds, worried about what the others have plotted in their heads.

" _I've got a bad feeling about this and these guys what they have planned..."_ , is the only thought in Elijah's mind at that moment, before he runs out quickly to catch up, as they all jump into the glowstone-made portal back to the Overworld.


End file.
